1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sports entertainment, and in particular to electronic aides that help sport's spectators follow the players and play objects on the play area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many generic surveillance sources, i.e. resources that use prior art technologies for capturing the real time geographic coordinates of players and play objects on the play area during sports games. Generally little has been done to utilize the geographic position coordinates which are the product of these technologies to help sports spectators follow players and play objects on the play area during sports games.
Examples of the many prior art technologies are: U.S. Pat. No. 9,002,485 (Wohl), U.S. Pat. No. 8,894,514 (Jennings), U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,356 (Forest), U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,612 (Tamir), U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,489 (Arseneau), U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,311 (Forest), U.S. Pat. No. 8,130,096 (Monte), U.S. Pat. No. 8,036,826 (MacIntosh), U.S. Pat. No. 7,855,638 (Huston), U.S. Pat. No. 7,821,406 (Wangrud), U.S. Pat. No. 7,715,982 (Grenfell), U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,638 (Jackson), U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,392 (Vock), and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/015,486 (Osman), Ser. No. 15/089,539 (Davis), Ser. No. 14/504,634 (Stout), Ser. No. 14,204,414 (Wohl), Ser. No. 14/071,544 (Thurman), Ser. No. 14/364,975 (Wohl), Ser. No. 13/942,572 (Wohl), Ser. No. 13/942,568 (Wohl), Ser. No. 13/437,055 (Lopez), Ser. No. 13/335,313 (DAVIS), Ser. No. 13/182,117 (Arseneau), Ser. No. 13/083,173 (Geisner), Ser. No. 12/276,162 (Clark), Ser. No. 11/032,361 (Tamir).
Multitudes of spectators watching sports games frequently find it difficult to follow the many simultaneous movements of the players and the play objects that occur together on playing fields, courts and rinks during a game. This difficulty often results in confusion and failure by the spectators to understand what is happening in the game. The confusion typically comes about because of the speed of these movements and the complexity of the plays. Even sportscasters and coaches often have these same problems. In addition, television audiences are often handicapped by the TV cameras not being at the right place at the right time.
Therefore, it would be useful to provide an aide to spectators to enable them to better follow the movements of the players and the play objects that occur during a game as well as game nuances. In addition, this same aide would be useful to better enable television sportscasters to explain the game's action to their television audiences in real time as the plays occur. Furthermore, this same aide would be useful to better enable coaches to instruct and train their players regarding ways to overcome the strategies used by their competitors.